I'm Still Into You
by DarkHeart89
Summary: After all of this time, they still stuck together. Whether it was because of the popularity or simply because the other was a source of entertainment-they'd never know. Because after all of this time, they were still into each other. AlHeather, Gwuncan, and many other pairings I decide to play together. Reviews are welcome. This will be continued.
1. Heather and Alejandro

I'm Still Into You

Summary: After all of this time, they still stuck together. Whether it was because of the popularity or simply because the other was a source of entertainment-they'd never know. Because after all of this time, they were still into each other.

Rating: T

Pairings: AlHeather, Gwuncan, Mike/Zoey, and Sam/Dakota

AN: Just an aftermath of all my favorite couples thoughts after the first episode of Total Drama All-Stars. I adored the first episode already, mostly how Alejandro made his entrance and Heather muttered, 'Stupid handsome jerk' under her breath. A fan girl can get so much out of this show.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Heather was quick to retire to her room, or her designated quarters at least for the night. Although her plans were definitely to stay here more often, she could get used to this. Even if most of her **luxury** dinner that she had received had gone uneaten.

Not because Alejandro was back - definitely not that. Her mind didn't revolve around that, pfft. She wasn't drawn back to those stunning green eyes or that sweet tan skin, or the fact his scruff had over-grown and made him look like the most attractive homeless man she'd ever laid eyes on.

'NO! Bad Heather. Ugh, what are you thinking?' She chided to herself and threw back the sheets of her bed, flopping down into it angrily. Her face was disgruntled and donning a deep scowl.

Although she wouldn't admit it, Heather was feeling the most impeccable feeling in the pit of her stomach since laying her eyes on him again. The fact that he had been that robot-that had been practically hanging on her hip ever since she arrived, gave her hope that maybe-maybe he had the same amount of feel-

"Okay, I **really** need to stop doing this." She sat up and propped her pillow up, fluffing it violently before leaning it back with the same amount of booming, huffing momentum. "Why do we have to have private rooms? At least if I had Goody-two shoes or Mr. Man in here with me, I wouldn't be thinking like a fool." She observed.

Sighing, she tucked her knees up to her chest. Heather hated having to be back here, with him now. She wanted the money, that's it. She didn't want anymore friends, she didn't want to be seen as the nice girl; frankly, she loved her mean girl status. It kept people away-and she didn't get hurt.

Heather tucked her hair back and set to dressing herself in the makeshift pajamas she'd brought. Due to experience, she knew to bring winter clothes, a swimsuit, skimpy clothes in case there was intense heat, extra pairs of **EVERYTHING**, and plenty of shoes and hair bands.

She'd even been able to sneak her phone in the cup of her bra, stupid Chef had been fumbling as he searched her suitcase and he'd missed it. 'Sucker.' She'd thought with a smirk.

As she pulled the tank top over her head, she'd heard a faint rap of knuckles and immediately groaned. "Ugh, who are you?" She pulled it down her torso and stomped over to the door, flinging it open. "What do you," She paused, glancing around and seeing no one was there. "Want?"

Then her expression screwed up in annoyance. "REALLY DUNCAN?! THAT'S REALLY MATURE OF YOU! DON'T YOU HAVE GWEN'S FACE TO SUCK OR SOMETHING?" She screamed down the hallway, before slamming her door and leaning against it, crossing her arms in yet another huff.

"God, these people can never grow up. What are they? Five." She muttered to herself and propelled herself off the door, neglecting to lock the door and heading back to her bed, flipping off the light switch and flipping on the TV.

As her eyes scanned the screen, she said: "Might as well catch up on some of the drama." Snickering at her own pun and leaning back, releasing a sigh and finally feeling as if she had the time to relax.

Within fifteen minutes, Heather's eyelids began to close and she felt suddenly tired. She was surprised she hadn't obliged to the exhaustion earlier, her body having not been used to this since two years ago.

Her eyes finally shut and her breathing evened out, but she was a light sleeper and was able to hear that husky laugh that had haunted her dreams since the last time she'd heard it.

"Mi amor, you look angelic. It's so uncharacteristic, it's nearly precious." Came the taunting tone that made her sit right up in bed with an angry gasp, clutching the sheet to her chest.

There in all of his glory, was Alejandro. His face was now cleanly shaven [minus the goatee he always sported] and his hair was cut to its normal length, his normal attire he'd worn the majority of Total Drama World Tour clinging to his form. He still looked absolutely handsome.

"What are **you** doing here?" Heather scoffed with the greatest amount of malice she could muster. Maybe it could cover the insane feeling of happiness blooming in the pit of her stomach.

Then came that chuckle again, that deceiving, condescending chuckle as if he was still one step ahead of her; even if he had still been latched into a metal corpse a few mere hours ago.

Alejandro dusted off the comforter and took a seat, causing Heather to slide to the other side, as far away as she could without falling off, clutching the sheet in a vice tight grip.

He raised a coy eyebrow, smirk threatening to twitch over his lips. "What is wrong mi amor? You seem so **tense**." The last word rolled off her tongue and made her shiver, not in a bad way.

God what he did to her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe because I have my **WORST** enemy in my room when he's supposed to be on the boy's side. Or he could go in the garbage can too. That would actually be better." She spat out indignantly through ground teeth.

Alejandro smiled slyly. "Your words may say one thing, but your eyes are quite the opposite." She snapped her eyes shut automatically, groaning in frustration.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She growled at him, reopening her eyes to glare at him, gray eyes like shooting daggers.

"Hm, that is a good question." He leaned back against the headboard of her bed and crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face. "When one is trapped inside a robot body for nearly a year or two, immobile and only able to move around and beep sporadically, one has a lot of time to ponder things. Such as-what I ever saw in you." His tone more rueful in the end.

Heather scowled, but he continued. "And it seems there are a lot of things. If it is not your beauty or your intelligence, but your acts of defiance and your difference. You may have rejected me, and threw me off into a magma filled chamber death, but yet-" He turned his head towards her, meeting her eyes dead on.

"I still have the same feelings for you that I expressed that day."

Heather gulped and had to feign a scoff, for old time sake. "-T-That's ridiculous."

Alejandro shook his head. "No, no, it is quite true. And I've also come to terms with the fact I am clearly crazy, to feel for her a girl who put my life in danger, yet-lied to herself about her feelings. Blatantly I might add." Causing a smirk to slowly envelope his face and Heather's to sour even further.

Maybe it was because his prediction was on the money as it always was, or the fact she wasn't able to get into his head - or maybe, she already was in his head.

"So you can see my predicament, mi amor." He drew next to her, their shoulders blades brushing and causing Heather to turn her head away. "I am in love with a girl who very well hates me, yet feels the same. And refuses to let herself exploit that weakness and play it out." Heather refused to look at him, frankly, her shoulders were shaking right now and she didn't want to appear weak in front of it.

His breath ghosted over her shoulder and he pressed his chin to her shoulder, tucking a few grasps of hair back and whispering in her ear, "Your strength has only ever drew me in, mi amor."

Heather glared at him the best she could. "Call me mi amor one more time and I swear I'll pummel your handsome face to a handsome pulp!"

His mouth made a little 'o'. "So you think of me as handsome?" a cocky sheen ever so present in his eyes as he said it, only making her face burn with anger.

She batted at him and crossed her arms, huffing. "As if."

"Do your words lie, **mi amor**?" And this time, he emphasized indignantly.

"UGH!" Heather groaned and swung her head to the side to glare at him. "Can't you just leave me alone? I'm not interested, I never was relatively interested, DIDN'T YOU GET THE MEMO WHEN I SHOVED YOU INTO THE VOLCANO?!" She demanded, watching as the light dimmed from his eyes and his face grew blank.

He almost looked-sad?

Alejandro didn't answer, he turned his head to the side and swung his legs over the bed, resting his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

Heather's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and she raised a hand to tap his shoulder, but refrained from doing so. What was up his butt now?

"Alejandro?" She said his name questioningly, almost-gently.

"Heather." He said in a low voice, clasping his hands together and rubbing at his face. "Are you aware of the burn scars I now don from your little game on the volcano? My body was once a temple, and now it is reduced to the allure of a piece of burnt toast."

Immediately she began to scrutinize. "Are you kidding me? So what, you have a few scars. They healed, stupid."

Alejandro whirled around, fire in his eyes, throwing his arms up. "Are you aware of the physical pain that is still being exerted on my body when I move? My muscle tissue was stretched to its limits!" He closed his eyes. "I am merely lucky the Burromuerto family is a family of quick healers, enabling me to recuperate quite quickly." He reopened his eyes. "But the wounds that were given to me that day, do not compare to the pain I still feel."

Heather waved her hands demeaningly. "Please Alejandro, tell me what hurts so very much." Her tone oozing with sarcasm.

His jaw tensed visibly and he exhaled through his nose. "The pain I still feel from your immense rejection, in my heart." Immediately, he could tell Heather was disbelievingly, but he was more than quick to continue. "Now Heather, I believe I haven't stressed enough the rarity of my brand of love for you. It is a muy difficulty to even-express such things of such clarity to someone like you."

He began pacing. "You are bitter, vindictive, demeaning, and quite the competitor." He added with a wry smile. "But yet, I continue to love you as much as the first day of Total Drama World Tour, now."

Alejandro paused, thinking. "My thinking may be deemed erratic, given the persistence I have effortlessly showed in courting you, even when your response is less than-satisfying. But, one cannot control love, yes? That is very evident." He scratched his recently shaved cheek, humming. "And even here, as you continue to reject me and continually remind me of my slip, I still love you."

Finally, he stopped so she could get a word in edge wise. She was as blown away by his declaration as he had that he had had the audacity to say it after everything. "Are - you - kidding - me?"

Alejandro shook his head. "I am afraid not, mi amor."

She threw the sheets back and stomped over to him so she stood in front of him, jabbing a perfectly filed nail into his chest. "You played girl after girl after girl! You made practically every female on this show, fall for you! And you expect me to believe this little-charade?! You're determined to get back at me, aren't you? This is your sick form of revenge! Ugh! You Spaniards are so frustrating and forgetful and-and-and-"

He raised an amused eyebrow. "And what mi amor, and what?"

Realization dawned on her and she looked at the floor, jaw slack. "And I think I'm in love with you too." Alejandro looked at her with a puzzled expression, yet she continued. "That would explain all of these ridiculous thoughts about you. And I mean **all** of the time. It's like-I knew you really well or something. And all the stupid worry I felt considering I haven't seen you since what? Two years ago? Ugh." She threw her arms up, before crossing them again. "And don't even let me mention 'the dreams'." She air-quoted, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face. "It has to be the only possible rational answer to it. That or I really hate you." She looked at him, shrugging absently. "It's probably that-MMPH!"

Heather gasped against Alejandro's lips, which were firmly placed against hers; now in a passionate kiss that made her curl her toes. This time, she was more than happy to oblige and fisted her fingers in his shoulder length brown hair, willing their bodies to be closer.

Alejandro quickly read her mind and pressed his hands into the small of her back, wedging their bodies together and he nudged them over to the bed. He leaned her over so her body was beneath his and let his hands roam bluntly - though not too bluntly. The last thing he wished to do was scare her away.

It seemed she didn't mind because she was quick to reciprocate the groping, circling his shoulders with her arms and pressing her thighs to his sides, crossing her ankles. She felt his hand wander up her thigh and just grasp, pinning her there with his weight.

Her hands roamed to push the red jacket off his shoulders, revealing his white wife beater; her smooth, flawless digits ghosting over the rings of scar tissue on his back, feeling his new imperfections - because of her.

In a way-it was enthralling, to know that this once perfect man was now flawed because of her.

She could feel his back tense beneath her fingers, as if he was ashamed of the new scars he donned, but she felt them and explored them like they were an asset. It made him pause in his intense kissing, pull away to merely lean his forehead against hers and stare into her gray eyes, watching tentatively.

Heather only smiled and said. "I like them." And soon a grin was washing over both of their faces.

"_And after all this time, I'm still, into you."_

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Part one of story of the night after the first episode of Total Drama All-Stars with my favorite pairings.

~Nat


	2. Gwen and Duncan

I'm Still Into You

Summary: After all of this time, they still stuck together. Whether it was because of the popularity or simply because the other was a source of entertainment-they'd never know. Because after all of this time, they were still into each other.

Rating: T

Pairings: AlHeather, Gwuncan, Mike/Zoey, and Sam/Dakota

AN: So, chapter 2. This one goes out to my Gwen and Duncan fans! ;) Woo.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"I never thought I'd be able to shake Sierra." Gwen said to herself as she entered her room, leaning against the door and letting out a relieved sigh. The obsessive fan girl had been following Gwen and Duncan around; desperate for moments she could put on her blog about them.

That was just creepy.

Gwen and Duncan couldn't even have a sane conversation without the girl interjecting and taking note with some journal and snapping pictures with her phone. It was ridiculous.

From Gwen's inferences, she was pretty sure that Duncan thought she was being spacey, but it was nothing due to him. She would be fine with letting him wrap his arms around her and kissing her into the night [respectively, she was a discreet romantic], but not with Sierra hanging around. She preferred far too much privacy.

So Gwen headed over to her room almost immediately to get away from her, that and the looks that Duncan kept sending her every time she rejected his affection was frustrating her.

Sighing, she went over to the moderate sized suitcase she packed and brought it up on the bed, unzipping it and sifting through her clothes until she found the journal she brought. She'd been careful to pack it and hide it, without advertising she had it. She didn't need Heather reading any of her entries again - and this time it could be Duncan.

And that would be worse, he'd probably laugh in her face and she'd never hear the end of it.

She crawled up onto the bed and began writing. It was the only solace she could find after being on this Island again.

'Dear Diary, today was a big disaster. Not that I expected much less. I mean; this is the third time I've been back to the Island. I should have figured that out the first time, or at least the second. I got put on the Villainous Vultures! I didn't think I was a villain, but apparently what I did two seasons ago with Duncan still counts as me being a villain. Courtney and him weren't even really together at that point!

Obviously, people just need someone to point the finger at and pick the nice girl, outcast. That's what people usually resort to.

Anyway, Sierra's stalking Duncan and I, so we can't even get any alone time. Maybe we can have some alone time tomorrow, I hope so, and he's the only thing that makes this game relatively bearable.

I…'

Gwen stopped when she heard the door open [she'd refrained from locking the door at first, she had a thing about doors with locks, made her feel too restricted] and out popped the specific green mohawked boy she had been mentioning in her journal.

"Hey pasty." Duncan greeted with his trademark smirk, making a smile grow on Gwen's face. His tone was loving and it almost stopped Gwen from what she was about to say.

Gwen snapped her journal shut, laying it on her lap. "Duncan! What are you doing in here? You know what Chef said about the guys crossing into the girl's side! Do you really want a repeat of the drill sergeant mojo?"

Duncan scoffed in a nonchalant fashion, treading over to her bed and plopping down, leaning back on his arms. "You think I'm scared of Chef anymore? After four seasons of dealing with his butt, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't lay a finger on me. Besides, it was in that contract or whatever." He pulled out his usual knife, twirling it absently. "It's all good babe, no need to worry about my wellbeing." He winked.

Gwen snorted with a laugh. "You sure I wasn't worrying about myself too?"

"Well, considering you shoved me off the cliff into the shark infested waters, I'm pretty sure it might be you." He joked.

She made a face. "I'm sorry! That must have seemed so unfeeling, ugh!"

Duncan dismissed it. "Babe, as long as you're okay. I was afraid I was going to be girlfriendless when all of those sharks jumped after you." There a genuine look of concern in his eyes.

Gwen smiled lightly. "I'm fine. And I worry about both of us, by the way!"

He scratched his chin. "Eh, more me. Considering you deserve to be on the Hero side and all." With a playing smirk. "

"Shut up!" She shoved his shoulder, nearly pouting. "I'm a nice girl!"

He set his knife down, wiggling his fingers maliciously. "Or maybe a boyfriend stealer?" Gwen sent him an unappreciative glare. "Gwen, I'm kidding. I was yours long after Courtney and I were threw." He shrugged.

Gwen threw her arms up. "See? Exactly! Courtney should just forgive me! I wish she could get it through her thick skull." She rested her head in her hands out of frustration, glancing off to the side with a sigh.

Courtney and her had been such good friends before Duncan came back onto the show, Gwen missed that kind of a friendship. Especially since Bridgette and LeShawna weren't around for the All-Stars. Though Gwen was friendly with the Zoey girl, even if they were on opposite teams.

Duncan frowned and draped an arm around her shoulders as a comforting gesture, using his other hand to stuff his knife back in its sheath on his belt. "Babe, I don't really think it's the best idea if you get involved with her. She's vindictive, I would know, I dated her for a really long time."

"You haven't seen every side of her, Duncan." Gwen retorted.

He smirked. "I'm pretty sure I have."

"Duncan!" She shouted, brow furrowing. Duncan's face lit up in realization that she'd caught on to his reference and merely looked sheepish for a brief moment. "You really think I want to hear about that?"

"It slipped."

Gwen sighed and launched herself back against her array of pillows, folding her arms. "Whatever, it doesn't really matter. Courtney and I can't be friends anymore than Trent and I could ever be."

Duncan's face immediately soured at the mention of her ex, scowling deeply and twisting his face up. "That's a completely different thing. Courtney's intolerable, but Trent's borderline obsessive. It's sick."

"Hey! Be nice. He was a nice guy." Gwen defended.

"Nice enough to get extremely jealous whenever you were next to me," He added with a roll of his eyes.

"Duncan."

"Are you seriously defending him, Gwen?" Duncan arched half of his unibrow in disbelief. "You don't see me defending Courtney!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "That's because you didn't even like Courtney, Duncan. Trent and I didn't have a lot of problems at the beginning."

"Uh-huh, so you and him didn't have problems? You guys weren't even dating for that long until he got a taste of jealousy." Duncan pointed out, shrugging his shoulders. "Deny it all you want, but you and him were as dysfunctional as Courtney and I were."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something in defense once again, but Duncan stopped her by a raising hand. "Look, I'd much rather not rehash everything about our past relationships. Fighting isn't our thing and I really don't want to make it our thing either."

She stopped, but nodded her head. "I guess your right." Gwen started to grin. "You know, I'm pretty sure everyones' opinions about you are completely wrong. Bad boy? No way. You're a big softy." She poked his torso and he swatted at her arm in return, chest rumbling with laughter.

"Yeah, I'm as soft as one of Chef's meals." Duncan shot back, causing Gwen to laugh and him to smile. He loved making her laugh.

"Ew, those were so disgusting."

"Agreed." Duncan said and laid next to her, raising his arms above his head and tucking them beneath his head as cushioning.

Gwen pulled one of the few pillows beneath her own head. "Head up." She instructed and he obliged, her stuffing a pillow beneath his head, which he accepted with a grin.

"Thanks pasty." He slid his arm her shoulders and pulled her down to rest against his chest. She gladly curled around him, draping an arm across his torso.

"No problem." She murmured, sighing happily.

With a sly grin, he lowered one of his arms to tilt her chin up and purse his lips out to initiate a kiss. Gwen pulled away again, causing yet another groan of protest to elicit from his lips.

Duncan was growing frustrated with this. "Why won't you kiss me? You haven't kissed me all day!"

Gwen clapped a hand over her lips, turning her head away. "Well," She trailed off, unsure of how to put it without sounding like a huge idiot.

"Well nothing!" Duncan sat up and hunched over in irritation. "Are you like ashamed to kiss me in front of the others or something? Or in general? Because if that's the reason, I really wish you'd just come out and say it. You're as unpredictable as Courtney lately."

Gwen gaped at him in offense, threading her eyebrows together. "I am not afraid to kiss you in front of other people!"

"That's not even all Gwen! You didn't look too thrilled when we were put on the same team either. And every time I **tried** to kiss you, you pulled away or made some stupid excuse." Duncan put forward bitterly, scratching the back of his neck. "It's obvious you have some problem, so what is it?"

Gwen read the expression on his face and she was pretty sure he seemed insecure about it. Duncan could be really loving when he wanted to be, and she hadn't anticipated her actions having any bit of reflection on him. Or well, hurt him.

He looked really alluded and sad. It wasn't a preferable countenance on him.

"Duncan." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I haven't been kissing you because if you haven't noticed - Sierra's been hanging around us **all day**. I don't need to her posting a whole bunch of pictures of us on her stupid blog. She's carrying that journal and phone around with her all day. It's-weird."

Duncan shrugged, it was a legitimate point. "Okay, fine, I'll give it to you. But what about now? Do you see Sierra anywhere?" He gestured around knowingly, looking cross.

Gwen covered her mouth, sighing. "This is going to sound really stupid, but that Italian buffet meal had a whole bunch of garlic in the pasta and I've always been told I have the worst garlic breath. I really - don't wanna gross you out."

Duncan started laughing, full out laughing and Gwen started smacking him to try and knock it out of him.

"You're so cruel!" Gwen shouted; before she started to laugh too - it was contagious after all. By the time they'd managed to gain control of their hysterical behavior, both of them were gripping their ribs and tears were being blinked out of their eyes.

Duncan wiped shrewdly at a tear out of the corner of his eyes, exhaling with another chuckle. "That's really funny. Gwen, I ate the same thing as you. It would be equally as bad."

"I doubt that." Gwen screwed up her face again and Duncan decided to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back on the bed with him, earning a squeal of his name.

He held her to him tightly, grinning like a fool. "Still afraid of the affection?" He growled deeply in a joking voice into her ear.

Gwen laughed. "Hilarious Duncan, hilarious."

"I'm here all night, literally." He purred in her ear, nipping at her lobe and gaining a giggle in return as she squirmed.

"Duncan, cut it out." She whined, laughing into his side. Then she got serious. "Are you really going to stay here all night?" She asked, a twinge of excitement striking her. It would be enthralling for the entire night to be living at the possibility of getting caught and Chef living up to his 'threats'.

Plus, he really wasn't that fond of Duncan, as shown in the past.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I don't feel like hearing Lightning's 'SHA-BAM!'." He mimicked bitterly with forced enthusiasm, meeting her eyes. "All night long." He kissed her forehead. "Wanna spend some alone time with you, before Sierra the Stalker ruins all of my plans."

Gwen chuckled. "You have a point. But what if we get caught? I really don't want Chef to keep his promises." She rested her chin on his chest and he reached forward with his hand to grip hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Babe, don't worry about it." He hunched forward to hover his lips over hers. "I was put on Villainous Vultures for a reason." With a daring smirk while he incased her lips in his, effectively quieting her.

She rolled over so her she was straddling his torso so it was a bit more comfortable for both of them, kissing him fully, his tongue lapping at her lip in search of entrance.

Gwen was more than happy to allow him it, giving him the usual control he wanted and allowing her hands to absently trace markings on his chest, an unusually sensitive spot for him.

He removed his lips just as it began to get heated, trailing them down the column of her neck, earning a few gasps as he grinned maliciously. It was so easy to make her squirm.

Duncan sucked at her collar bone, dragging his mouth back up her neck and curving to the sensitive spot behind her ear, murmuring hotly, "Still feeling like a hero, Gwen?"

He was doing plenty to make her moan and writhe beneath him, but among other things - he had a very talented tongue that he liked to use. That and her neck had always been a spot of sensitivity.

"Duncan!" She gasped as he set to creating a few hickeys, despite her protests. Soon following his name came an annoyed pounding of a fist on the other side of the wall. Both Gwen and Duncan froze, exchanging glances.

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut with a groan, face palming. "I completely forgot! Courtney's room is right next to me, that's got to be her pounding the wall." She absolutely felt awful that she'd made Courtney endure all of their **noises**.

Even if she didn't have enough fingers for all of the times she'd heard Duncan and Courtney going at far more than what Duncan and her were doing.

Duncan rolled his eyes and re-claimed her lips, muttering: "In that case, let's be as loud as we can." And he was quick to keep that promise.

"_But when our fingers interlock_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it."_

AN: And there goes the end of chapter two. Following soon will be a chapter three consisting of Zoey and Mike. So that's the next pairing on the chopping block. Send in any others you want me to do. Such as Jo and Lightning or something like that. I have Zoey and Mike, and then Sam/Dakota.

So let me know your preference.

~Nat


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note 1:

My apologies for the misunderstanding, on Document Manager I had both of the chapters labeled nearly identically and I chose the wrong one when I uploaded it early this morning. So if any of you saw the exact same chapter updated, that's what happened.

Sorry. A new AleHeather one-shot will be coming out and hopefully I have the Mike/Zoey chapter up by next Tuesday. I might be focused on AleHeather week if it doesn't work out.

~Nat


End file.
